Accidents Happen
by Chrmdpoet
Summary: Emma has been practicing her magic, which quickly leads to a series of frustrating, often hilarious, and completely inappropriate interruptions in the daily life of her son's other mother, Regina Mills. But are these little incidents truly just accidents as Emma claims? Regina plans to find out. One-Shot. Rated T.


**Accidents Happen**

The first time it happened was more terrifying than it was annoying; then again, the annoyance set in so quickly that Regina would later convince herself that she had never been frightened in the first place, least of all by the likes of one Emma Swan. However, the entire experience had been shocking to say the least. If only Regina had known that that one incident and her unfortunate reaction to said incident would lead to a series of similar events, all equally frustrating, she might have thought to cast some sort of spell to prevent such things, thus saving herself much embarrassment and countless household and office items and trinkets. As it was, though, she had failed to anticipate any of it, and thus, she was stuck dealing with the so-called Savior and her often undeniable idiocy.

It all began on a Thursday evening. Nearly four years had passed since Regina and Rumplestiltskin's Dark Curse was broken by the one and only Emma Swan, Storybrooke's Sheriff and fated Savior, and life had once again settled into a comfortable routine. The residents of the sleepy Maine town had eventually evolved beyond their soulful loathing of Regina Mills, the former Evil Queen who had rightfully redeemed herself through restoring the happy endings and agreeing to resist her many urges to resolve her arguments and issues via fireballs and the magical thievery of internal organs, hearts, of course, being her preference. Consequently, she had been reinstated as Mayor and with time, the residents came to accept her presence as a vital part of the community and some had even grown quite fond of the redeemed fallen queen and mother of one of Storybrooke's most well-loved children, Henry. And as they say, the rest was history, everything and everyone settling into a tension-free, peaceful, and happy existence. That isn't to say that people didn't still have the occasional argument or plentiful issues and problems, because of course they did. It was a natural part of life, after all, but things were considerably and thankfully less strained.

It had been a typical Thursday for Storybrooke's resident Mayor—dropping her 16-year-old son, Henry, at school, morning coffee at Granny's, eight hours in the office, collecting Henry from school, homemade lasagna for dinner, double-checking Henry's homework, and finally retiring to her own bedroom to prepare for a good night's rest so that she could wake and do it all, all over again the following day. However, just as Regina was stepping out of the shower, wrapped in a fluffy crimson towel, a lightning-fast swirl of white smoke burst into the small space of her master bathroom followed quickly by wild blonde locks, wide emerald eyes, a red leather jacket, skin-tight jeans, and knee-high boots—the solid form of her son's birthmother, Emma Swan.

Regina shrieked in surprise as it all happened so quickly she had barely had a chance to process anything before Emma was standing in front of her, and then several things happened at once. Hands flew into the air, a towel dropped to the floor, a mirror cracked and burst into pieces, and a gasp sounded from across the room.

In her shock and fear, Regina had instantly reacted, her hands flying into the air which effectively caused her towel to fall from her body, and her magic had the mirror bursting within seconds. It was Emma's gasp that had sounded through the room as the shards from the mirror had both women quickly ducking and covering their heads. As soon as the threat of a glass-shard stabbing had passed, both Regina and Emma regained their posture, the former completely forgetting her nudity in the moment.

"Whoa," Emma said, laughing with a ridiculously goofy smile on her face, "how did I end up here?"

"Yes, I would very much like to know the answer to that as well," Regina said in a sharp growl, quickly shaking Emma from her obvious state of awe and confusion. The blonde turned to look at Regina as if only just realizing that the brunette woman was there, and another gasp echoed from her throat as her emerald eyes took in the sight of a nude Regina Mills.

"Wha—" Regina started to ask before following Emma's gaze down to her own body and shrieking in horror once more. She quickly dropped to retrieve her towel, wrapping it tightly around herself, before turning on Emma with a fierce glare that had the blonde's stomach clenching uncomfortably.

"Sorry," Emma mumbled, but her eyes said that she was anything but, considering they were still darting all over Regina's now towel-clad body, which had the Mayor rolling her eyes and snapping her fingers at the Sheriff.

"Ms. Swan!" she reprimanded her, and Emma's eyes quickly shot up to meet hers and the Sheriff at least had the decency to look sheepish and ashamed, her cheeks flaring crimson and her bottom lip sticking between her teeth.

"Come on, Regina, you haven't called me 'Ms. Swan' in years," Emma said, chuckling and trying an attempt at humor which was only met with another eye-roll and a sharply arched eyebrow.

"Yes, well, that was before you so unceremoniously and rudely intruded on me in my _private _bathroom in my _private _home," the Mayor snapped.

"Right, sorry," she mumbled again as Regina shouldered past her and into the master bedroom, Emma quickly on her heels.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Regina asked her as she stepped into the large walk-in closet to change into her pajamas while Emma shifted awkwardly from foot to foot just near the bedroom door.

"Uh, I was doing magic," Emma said before slapping a palm to her forehead at how incredibly idiotic that sounded. _No shit, Sherlock, _she thought as she let out a sigh and continued to awkwardly shuffle around. "I mean, I was practicing like you said I should."

She heard Regina scoff loudly before the woman emerged from the large closet now clad in a gray, silken set of pajamas. "Yes, I assumed as much, dear," she said dryly. "I meant what the hell were thinking that landed you in my bathroom?"

"Oh, right," Emma said, letting out an awkward chuckle and trying to look at anything but the woman in front of her. "Um…well…I was at the station and I was trying to picture the loft in my mind like you told me to do, but then right before I did the poof thing, I was thinking that you would totally be proud of me if I managed to do it on the first try, and then the next thing I know, I'm in your bathroom."

Regina rolled her eyes dramatically, though she couldn't help the small smile that quirked at the corners of her lips upon hearing Emma's confession. She actually was rather proud of the blonde even though the circumstances were highly inappropriate and extremely annoying. After the incidents with Cora and Hook, the trigger-to-end-the-world debacle, and the adventure to Neverland to rescue their shared son, Regina had decided to work with Emma to develop the blonde's magic so that she would be better able to protect herself and Henry should the need ever arise. There was no doubt that the Sheriff still grated on Regina's last nerve and often annoyed her to no end, but she had grown rather accustomed to having the woman around considering they shared a son and worked closely together as Mayor and Sheriff of their small town. As a result, they had developed a strange sort of friendship, and both had come to greatly respect and even care for the other, though neither had ever or probably would ever admit to either truth aloud. It worked for them, though, so neither questioned it.

"Yes, well, perhaps I would be more proud of you if you had actually managed to accomplish your initial plan rather than ending up in my bathroom and subsequently causing me to shatter my mirror and expose myself," Regina said in one long, annoyed sigh.

"Yeah…sorry again, really," Emma mumbled. "Just…it was an accident. Sorry."

Regina ignored the reiterated apology and settled herself on the foot of her bed, rubbing lotion into her hands and feet as she said, "Emma, you have to focus. You can't let those little side-thoughts seep in while you are performing magic. Magic is not defined. It is malleable and ruled by thought and emotion, thus it is as easily distracted and misdirected as most people are, especially you."

Emma rolled her eyes at that and grumbled, "Yeah, yeah, I get it."

Again, Regina ignored her and carried on with her impromptu lecture. "And you need to utilize the detection spells I taught you, not that it would have helped much in this instance as you were distracted. When you are 'poofing', as you aggravatingly continue to call it, somewhere or to someone, it is wise to simultaneously use a detection spell to determine such things as whether or not life is present where you are traveling, as well as to determine if danger is present, and the like. Also, you _never _transport yourself into a private space, such as my bathroom, without prior permission. You _know _these things. How many times must I repeat myself?"

"Geez, Regina, I said I was sorry," Emma groaned as she ran a hand through her tangled blonde locks. "I'm trying. I just…I suck at this stuff."

"You don't _suck, _Emma," Regina said with an exasperated sigh. "It's a process, and often a slow one. You simply have to keep trying."

"Yeah, yeah," Emma said again.

Regina just arched an eyebrow at her, growing more and more annoyed as the blonde continued to whine and grumble and groan at everything she said. "Now would be an excellent opportunity for practice. How about you 'poof' yourself out of my bedroom and into your own, considering you certainly weren't invited here to begin with?"

Emma's cheeks instantly tinted red again and she quickly nodded, closing her eyes to try and clear her mind. Regina watched, though, as a small smile formed on the Sheriff's lips. Those emerald eyes remained hidden behind closed lids but Emma's lips parted. "Just so you know, though, all _that,_" she said while waving a hand toward Regina to indicate the Mayor's figure, "yeah...definitely worth seeing, even if it was an _accident_."

A gasp echoed from Regina's throat before she screeched, "Ms. Swan!" All she received in answer, though, was a swirl of white smoke and the lingering sounds of Emma's loud laughter echoing around the room.

* * *

The second time it happened was less than a week later and resulted in the same initial shock. It was much less eventful, but still just as annoying. Regina was at the office, grumbling at the mountain of paperwork on her desk and rolling her eyes as she realized that the Sheriff's required portion of said paperwork was late yet again. _Honestly, _she thought as she stood from her desk and made her way across the room to pour herself a small tumbler of cider, _nearly five full years as Sheriff and the woman still hasn't learned the meaning of the word 'deadline'! _

Just as Regina was pouring the cider into her glass, white smoke curled in the air behind her and Emma's body as well as her voice burst into the room. "Whoa, head rush!"

The small tumbler in Regina's hand dropped to the floor and shattered as she spun on the spot and shouted, "Really, Emma? Again?!"

"I'm sorry!" Emma cried, eyes wide as she took in the rage contorting Regina's face. "It was an accident, I swear!"

Regina's hands balled into fists as her cheeks turned red with her anger and annoyance and she huffed at the frustrating woman in front of her. She didn't say anything though, appearing, instead, to be waiting for an explanation as to how exactly it was an accident, and Emma quickly judged by the look on the Mayor's face that said explanation had better be a damn good one.

"I just finished my paperwork and was thinking that you would be happy that it was only a little bit late instead of my usual two weeks behind schedule, and then I was here," Emma said so quickly that the entire sentence ran together like one massive, nearly incoherent word.

Regina's foot tapped rapidly against the marble floor of her office before her right hand shot out in the direction of the door, her index finger out and pointing as she shouted, "OUT!"

"Regina, come on, I—"

"Out, Ms. Swan!"

Emma ducked her head and quickly darted from the room, leaving a very frustrated and annoyed Mayor in her wake. As soon as the door closed behind the Sheriff, Regina let out a loud sigh before waving a hand to magically clean away the mess of the shattered tumbler and spilled cider. _That paperwork had better be pristine, _she thought to herself, huffing as she marched back to her desk to carry on with her work.

* * *

It happened again just two days later. Regina was in her kitchen, baking to pass the time as Henry was with his other mother that evening and so she had the house to herself. Baking had always been a passion of hers, and so she liked to indulge whenever she had the free time or whenever she just needed to clear her head and lose herself in a familiar task. She was making her famous apple turnovers, though she was often the only one who would eat them anymore, but she enjoyed making them nonetheless.

When the timer went off, she smiled and headed over to the oven. She quickly clicked off the oven, slid on her potholders, dropped open the over door, and bent over to grab the metal tray holding her perfectly baked turnovers.

"Regina!" Emma's voice boomed through the kitchen, startling Regina so severely that the woman jolted roughly, her apple turnovers flying from the metal pan and landing with a series of splats on the kitchen floor.

Emma could practically see the steam spewing out of Regina's ears as the brunette whirled around to face her, eyes angry and narrowed. The Sheriff quickly clamped her lips tightly closed as she took in the image of Regina's apron-clad body now covered in powdered sugar and surrounded by a floor painted in apple filling, and she nearly burst into laughter. She at least had the decency to feel ashamed, but it didn't change the fact that the scene, paired with the look on Regina's face, was certifiably hilarious.

She tried as hard as she could to keep from laughing, but a small snort escaped her unbidden and that was all it took. She doubled over laughing and just managed to gasp out, "At least they still smell really good."

Regina growled before throwing down the metal tray still gripped in her hands so that it clattered loudly against the floor. She then ripped off her potholders and instantly summoned a fireball in her right hand, eyes blazing as she stared the laughing blonde down. As soon as Emma saw the fireball, though, her laughter died into a wheezing cough before she quickly shut up entirely and threw her hands up in a show of surrender.

"Hey, come on, let's don't get crazy," Emma said, even though she knew Regina was just trying to intimidate her. The woman would never hurt her or anyone else again for that matter. They both knew that, but it didn't make the sight of the fireball any less nerve-wracking. Regina wasn't surrendering. In fact, she just arched an eyebrow and flicked her left hand where a second fireball quickly appeared.

"Regina!" Emma squeaked. "It was an acc—"

"Emma Swan, don't you dare say it was an accident. This is the third time!" Regina growled out at her.

"Shit," Emma muttered quickly before her eyes darted to the right where the open door stood. She glanced back and forth between Regina and the door before she decided to make a break for it, quickly sprinting for the door and ducking through it and out of the mansion.

Regina doused the fireballs in her hands before magically cleaning away yet another mess that Emma Swan had caused and sighing as she leaned into the counter. _This has to stop, _she thought. _Surely, it couldn't have really been yet another accident. _Then again, she had no proof to the contrary; that was, of course, until the fourth occurrence.

* * *

The fourth time it happened was quick and dirty and ultimately confirmed for the Mayor that these little "accidents" weren't actually accidents at all.

It was early morning and Regina was walking briskly down the street toward Granny's to collect her usual coffee order when Emma popped into the space right in front of her, causing Regina to stumble and jump back. The Sheriff shouted "Boo!" before cackling wildly like a demented child and quickly disappearing again in the same white smoke she had appeared in.

"Oh for gods' sake!" Regina screamed to only herself as she threw up her hands in frustration and marched into Granny's to retrieve her coffee. Just as she was handing a few bills over the counter to Ruby, her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out as she made her way out of the diner and was informed that she had one new text message from the annoying Sheriff herself.

_You should have seen your face. Oh man, I'm still cracking up!_

Regina rolled her eyes and scoffed as she read the message over again, but couldn't stop the small smile from forming on her face. _Very well, _she thought, _two can play at this game._

* * *

Later that evening, after Henry had retired to his room, Regina used a detection spell to determine where Emma was and quickly discovered that the blonde Sheriff was home, and not just home but in her bedroom. Regina smirked as she quickly disappeared from her own bedroom in a cloud of her signature purple smoke and reappeared seconds later in Emma Swan's bedroom.

Regina nearly laughed out loud as she was instantly greeted with the sight of Emma's entirely bare backside as the woman was bent over her dresser, rifling through her underwear. _Oh, the luck! _Regina thought as she internally tipped her hat to that bitch, karma. She allowed herself a moment to take in the view, which was spectacular if she was being honest with herself; then again, she hadn't expected anything different given she could practically see Emma's ass through those skin-tight jeans on a daily basis and had had, for a while, a fairly good idea, not to mention mental image, of how it would look without the denim.

"I would go with the red thong," Regina said after a beat of staring, her lips turned up in a playful smirk that practically screamed _WINNING! _

Emma screeched loudly, jumping and whirling around to find Regina standing there, arms crossed, lips turned up in a smirk, and eyebrow arched. The blonde quickly threw her arms across her body in an attempt to cover herself as she screamed, "What the hell, Regina?!"

"My apologies, dear," Regina said, still smirking as she stepped forward until she was well within Emma's personal space. She leaned forward until their faces were mere inches apart and whispered, "It was an accident."

She then disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, her laughter filling Emma's ears as the blonde stood there completely dumbfounded, cheeks red, and body tingling.

* * *

Three days later with no further incidents of Emma Swan popping in and out whenever and wherever having occurred, Regina was fairly confident that she had effectively put the Sheriff in her place and a stop to their little game. She was feeling rather pleased with herself as she stood atop a small stepladder at the base of her apple tree. She hummed softly to herself as she gently pulled her shiny, red apples from their branches before dropping them into the basket slung over her left arm.

When she finally felt she had collected enough apples to make her next batch of cider, Regina climbed down from the stepladder and turned to make her way back toward the open door that led into her kitchen. She only managed to take three or four steps forward, however, when white smoke began to curl around her entire body, and then suddenly, there were strong arms wrapping around her from behind. The basket in her hands fell to the ground, spilling her precious apples in every direction as Regina quickly spun in the embrace to come face to face again with Emma Swan.

Emma's arms tightened fiercely around her waist, effectively making Regina's heart flutter in her chest before the Sheriff pulled her closer until their bodies were completely flush. A mere inch of air existed between their two faces, their noses brushing lightly. Both Emma and Regina's bodies tingled as they locked heated gazes and Emma softly whispered, "What do you say we stop playing this game?"

Regina gulped audibly before she felt her head nodding of its own accord and in the next breath, Emma's lips were latched onto hers, pressing fully and softly. Both women moaned into the kiss before Regina swiped her tongue along Emma's bottom lip, begging further entry. As the kiss then deepened, they melted into each other, only separating when the need for air burned deliciously in their lungs.

As their lips parted, a small smile graced Emma's features before blossoming into soft laughter. "Just to be clear," she whispered, "that wasn't an accident." Regina just rolled her eyes before wrapping her fingers in the front of Emma's shirt and pulling the blonde back in for another heated and entirely intentional kiss.


End file.
